Our Lullaby
by happy7990
Summary: After coming home from a mission with her team with barely any money, Lucy finds a hurt little girl in an alley and decides to help her. She didn't know she would end up growing a very strong bond with the girl or that she has a connection. Nor did she know she would end up developing feelings for a certain dragon slayer. Nalu! Rated: T Also includes humor, drama, and tragedy
1. Mommy

**AAAAAAND... I'M MAKING ANOTHER STORY. THIS STORY POPPED INTO MY MIND WHILE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK WITH ANOTHER SO I'M REALLY EXCITED TO START. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Mommy

" Another failed mission... I should really look into taking missions by myself sometime or I'm never gonna get my rent paid." Lucy whined to herself while she headed to her apartment. After her team pretty much destroyed more than build in their simple assignment to help make a building, they got little to no pay at all.

Lucy sighed and dug out the thousand jewel that she earned on a the job she was suposed to get a hundred thousand. She looked at it bitterly and shoved it back into her pocket. What was she supposed to do with a thousand jewel? All she could get with it was groceries and maybe some other house oriented stuff. But what was the point if she didn't have a place to stay?

Just as she was just about to turn the corner to strawberry street wher here house was, she heard a little whimper. Lucy whipped her head around to look for the sound. It sounds like a child... Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned her head to the alley inbetween some buildings to her right.

There iin the alley was a little child, and it looked as if the kid was bleeding to death. Lucy gasped and ran over to the child.

" Oh no! Are you okay!? Speak to me!" She brought the child to her lap and wiped some of the blood off the kids to face to see what gender it was.

It was a little girl about the age of four, her orange-peach colored hair was mostly covered in blood and her clothes hanged like rags on her small frail body. Lucy couldn't just leave her there by herself to die.

She gently picked the girl up and ran to her apartment as fast as she could. She burst through her door and closed it with a placed the girl down on her bed soflty, not caring if it got blood on it.

She went to her bathroom and grabbed her medical kit out of the closet. Once she got back to the girl she frowned. She couldn't see where her wounds were and the only way she could was to bathe her first.

' But wouldn't I be violating the girl?' Lucy thought in worry. She shook her head, she has to, if not, she won't be able to hel her. Lucy walked back into her bathroom and turned on the steaming water, checking to see if it was too hot. Once she found the right temperature, she let the water poor into the tub.

She walked over to the bed and picked the little girl up. She brought her to the bathroom by the tub. Lucy was hesitant at first, but she slowly started to undress the girl, looking the other way just to show common courtesy atleast.

She placed the child into the tub and watched as the water became a pink-ish color because of the blood.

She bathed the girl ans gentle as she could so she wouldn't hurt her. While she did this, she took a moment to look at her hair. It was a pretty color and her hair was ust above her shoulder's.

When the girl was clean, she took her out and wrapped her in a towel. Lucy threw away her other clothes because they obviously could not be worn again. After she patched the girl up and ut the medicine on her wounds, she put a t-shirt on her that went to her mid-thigh.

Lucy sat by the bed where the girl lay, not knowing what to do.

" I guess I'll just have to wait."

The little girl sat up and looked at her surroundings. She then looked at her arms and legs to see they were wrapped up. She rubbed her hands along the blanket she was in, feeling comforted by it's warmth.

" Oh wonderful! You're up!" A beautiful voice sang and the little girl looked up to see a beautiful blonde walking out of the kitchen with some sandwiches.

" You're just in luck! I just finshed making some sandwiches for you when you wake up!" She said happily, the little girl already liked her, feeling at ease around the blonde.

Lucy smiled at her and handed her a sandwich, which she took gratefully. The little girls brown eyes widened at the taste. She smiled at Lucy.

" It's so good." Her cute little voice sang. Lucy smiled for a minute then frowned. She crouched down beside the bed where the girl sat. She gave Lucy a curious look.

" What's your name? I'm Lucy." The girl frowned.

"... Lu...shee?" She had trouble pronouncing making Lucy laugh, it sort of reminded her of Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, she's surprised he hasn't barged into her house yet. But it was already night time, so maybe he's home with Happy.

" That's right! And yours?" The girl thought for a moment.

" Mei." Lucy smiled.

" That's a very pretty name." Mei smiled bashfully. Lucy reached out and grabbed the child's hand. Mei subconsciously grabbed it back.

" Mei, can you tell me what happen to you?" Mei, thought for a moment before shaking her head.

" I don't know." She said silently, still thinking about it. Lucy frowned.

" You were really hurt." Mei stared at Lucy while she spoke.

" Well, where are your parents, or relatives?" Lucy asked worredly. Mei thought again for a moment, a sad look coming to her face.

" I don't have a mommy, or a daddy." Lucy's heart felt like it was going to shatter. She squeezed Mei's hand slightly. Such a fragile little girl all by herself and hurt with no family, Lucy wanted to cry but she stayed strong for the girl.

They were both silent for a moment. Lucy stared at the girl, a feeling of commitmentrising in her.

" Then you can stay with me!" Lucy said to her happily. Mei's eyes widened as she stared at the smiling lady.

" Lushee..." Lucy giggled at the girls trouble to say her name while Mei frowned again at her failed attempt.

" Heheh. It seems like you're having trouble saying my name... Well, what do you want to call me if that will be easier for you." Lucy smiled while Mei smiled back but she frowned and turned her head bashfully.

" Anything?" She asked quietly. Lucy laughed and shook her head.

" Yup!"

Mei was quiet, thinking if she should say what she wanted to while Lucy waited expectantly with a smile on her face. she then turned her head back to Lucy.

" Mommy?" Lucy's eyes widened. it was strange how even though she had just meet this girl a few hours ago and just started talking to her just recently she could already give her this effect. Lucy was filled with a warmth that she hadn't ever felt before, and at that she smiled.

" Mommy it is then!" She said happily. Mei looked up at her surprised at first, then her eyes began to sparkle and a huge smile formed on her face.

" Mommy!" She yelled happily and hugged Lucy who hugged right back, but not hard enough to hurt her wounds. Mei smiled feeling happier than ever while Lucy had the same feeling. Lucy then let go of the girl.

" Okat then! It's time for bed, you need your rest." Mei gaped at the blonde.

" But-but!"

" No 'buts'." Mei pouted and then looked up at Lucy hopefully.

" Can you sing me a lullaby first?" Lucy looked at the girl who stared back at her with hope in her eyes. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

" Okay. Okay. This will be our little song, okay?" Lucy asked the girl playfully. Mei smiled and nodded her head vigorously, surrisingly not getting dizzy. Mei layed down and closed her eyes with a smile, waiting for her song.

_Little star in the big sky_

_Shine brighter than the others_

_Special in your own way_

_Bring the joy and happiness_

_But you can't not bring the sadness_

_For life is a game_

_That cannot be cheated on_

_So little star in the big dark sky_

_Shine brighter than the others._

Lucy opened her eyes to see Mei already fast asleep. Lucy smiled and patted her head before getting up to put on her pajamas.

She then got into the bed next to Mei, feeling her small body snuggle up closer to her. Lucy smiled at the girl, but the smile soon turned to a frown. Where on earthland could she have gotten those wounds.

Lucy just hoped nobody was out to get her. But if they were...

Lucy would make sure to protect her, her guild would too. Lucy's frowned grew.

How was she going to explain to the guild?

**Authors note: **He guys. Sorry I haven't been uploading any chapters to my other stories but they're almost done. I had writers block so yeah. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm so glad Lucy's a sucker for kids.


	2. Sing to us!

Chapter 2: Sing to us!

" Thanks for shopping for some clothes for her." Lucy thanked Virgo with grattitude, looking into the bag to see the cute clothes for Mei and smiling.

" My pleasure princess. Please, do call me if anything happens or you need something." Lucy smiled and nodded. Virgo then nodded and poofed into a cloud of stars.

" Waaah." Lucy turned around to see Mei's face filled with amazement. Lucy smiled and walked over to her.

" It's called celestial spirit magic. When did you get up?" Mei smiled and looked into the bag that was in Lucy's hand.

" Just now. Is that for me!?" Mei asked excitedly as she pointed at the bag. Lucy raised it up in praise.

" Of course! But you need to take a bath before you put anything on first. And we can go eat breakfast at the guild." Mei pouted at her first statement, but her face then perked up in interest at 'guild'.

" What's a guild?"

" A place where really cool wizards go to get jobs. But you can only get jobs there if you have the guild insigna." Lucy showed Mei the mark on her hand. Mei smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

" So you're a cool wizard mommy!?" Lucy laughed and placed her hands on her his, making a ridiculous pose as she looked up to the sky.

" I can't say it's nothing too special, but... Of course!" Lucy and Mei began to laugh. Mei then jumped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom.

" Come on mommy! I wanna try on my new clothes!" Mei sang. Lucy sighed with a smile on her face. She hasn't felt this content with a child in so long, maybe because the child was calling her mommy? Lucy grabbed a air of clothes for her and Mei and soon followed her into the bathroom.

When they finished bathing, Lucy put on her clothes which were some shorts and a v-neck, straping her belt that had her keys and her whip. She looked over to Mei who was having trouble putting on her little sundress.

Lucy walked over to her and pulled the dress down her head. Mei smiled up at Lucy, giving her thanks. Mei had on a cute yellow sundress that went just a bit lower than mid-thigh and she had pink leggings under that ended under her knee. Lucy put her hair up into a pony-tail with a pink bow, though her bangs fell out of it but she still looked adorable.

Lucy was a bit confused why Mei was already almost fully healed. She only had a few band-aids here and there on her, but nothing severe anymore. Lucy decided to ignore it and just praise her medical skills.

" You ready to go, Mei?" Lucy asked looking down at Mei. Mei slipped her feet into her shoes and smiled up at Lucy, grabbing her hand.

While they walked to the guild, Mei hummed the song Lucy sang to her the whole way there. Lucy smiled, she sounded really cute humming and all. Her smile faultered when she thought of how happy she could be though she had no family and no clue why she was was all battered up just the day before.

She thought about this all the way to the guild. Some people waved to Lucy at the outdoor cafe', deciding not to question about the child that was with her. They stood at the guild enterance and Mei suddenly looked a little nervous.

" Don't worry Mei. They're really nice people, and they can do all types of cool tricks! Just like momma!" Lucy comforted the girl, she honestly really did like the way the words 'momma' slipped off her tounge. Mei looked up at her and smiled.

" Okay!" And at that, Lucy opened the doors to show the crazy loud guild. Mei let go of her hand and and placed it on Lucy's leg. Mira looked up from the bar to see who had entered and smiled when she saw Lucy's face. Her smile soon turned into a surpised 'o'.

" Hey Lucy! Who's they kid!" Wakaba yelled across the guild over to Lucy, catching many others attention. Lucy roled her eyes at him and smiled at Levy who walked up with Gajeel.

" Hi, Lu-chan!.. And this is?" Levy asked happily peering around Lucy's leg to see the shy girl who held on to Lucy's leg more.

" She's so adorable!" Lisanna who was talking with Natsu and Gray ran over to them. Natsu smiled over at Lucy and walked over too, interested and also curious to know who the girl was.

" Is she a relative?" Gray asked, walking over with Juvia and Wendy, who were followed by Erza, Cana, Mira and many others. Lucy backed up and put her hands up in a surrendered position while everyone soon started to bombared the two girls with questions.

" Mommy!" Mei cried and hugged onto Lucy's leg tightly, hiding her face. The guild quieted.

" Did that kid just say...?" Gajeel started surprised, not being able to spit out the last word.

" Lucy you're a mommy!?" Natsu yelled in confusement and surprise. Mei peaked out from behind her leg, allowing people to get a look.

" Natsu... Are you sure you not the dad?" Someone anonymous in the guild asked. Lucy blushed and shook her head, looking down at Mei. Now that you think about it, she does have sort of a resemblance to them. But she's not her biological child.

" I never had sex with Lucy so I'm pretty sure _I'm _not the dad." Natsu shrugged, staring at the little girl with a smile.

" Way to throw it out there Natsu." Cana spoke while sipping a mug of booze. Lucy Gently pulled Mei's hands off of her.

" Everyone, this is Mei. I found her hurt in an alley yesterday, so I took her in and cared for her. She told me she had no family so I told her she could stay with me and she started calling me mommy because she couldn't pronounce my name correctly.

" That's so sad." Wendy gasped along with some other people in agreement.

" But wouldn't that make you her mo though since you pretty much adopted her?" Erza asked, a lot of people grunting in agreement.

" Now that you put it that way... I guess I am her momma." Lucy said with a smile on her face. Natsu walked up to Mei with happy shortly behind. He crouched down to her level and extended his hand out to her.

" I'm Natsu, I'm a dragon slayer. And this is my cat Happy." His hand still extended outward to her while he nodded his head over to Natsu. Mei looked at his hand and then up to him shyly.

" Mommy said there are a lot of cool wizards here. Are you one of them?" She asked skeptically. Natsu smiled his toothy grin.

" You bet!" He lit a little fireball in his hand to give an example. Mei clapped her hands in excitement.

" Mommy! Look at that!" She squeeled in excitement. Mira and Lisanna fainted from the cuteness and some other people were on the verge to do so too. Natsu thought he was going to aswell.

" Yup. Natsu and I are partners. Him and I do everything together." She crouched to her hight along with Natsu. Mei's eyes widened, she kept looking back and forth at the two.

" Would that make him my daddy?" Natsu and Lucy looked at eachother for a moment. Lucy turned to Mei with an awkward smile.

" I don't think that-"

" Sure. If you want." Natsu smiled and slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders, Lucy blushed and stared at him as is he was a mad man along with some other people.

" Natsu! Do you not know what you're implying!? You stupid dumbass!" Gray yelled, whacking the back of his head really hard. Natsu shot up and smashed his head onto Gray's.

" What the hell was that for!?" Natsu yelled, inflaming his fist.

" Blame your stupidity, not me!" Gray retorted back before the two lashed out into another daily brawl. Mei clinged onto Lucy for dear life as she watched the two in terror. Erza noticed the child's actions and marched straight up to the two males before smashing their heads together.

" You idiots! You're scaring her!" She yelled at them, making them cowar in fear.

" You are too Erza," Mira spoke harshly before turning to the girl." Hello there sweatheart. I'm Mira, but you can just call me auntie!" Mira sang, mesmerizing the girl.

" Is there anything I could get you?" Mira asked sweetly. Lucy blinked and smiled at Mirajane.

" Actually we-" Lucy's voice was interrupted by the low growl coming from Mei's stomach. She looked down at it surprised and placed her hand on it.

" I think I'm hungry now mommy." She said still looking at her stomach while tugging on the hem of Lucy's shorts. Lucy laughed and patted her head.

" Yeah. We heard, come on, let's get you something to eat. Mira, could you?" Lucy looked back up at the white-haired maiden. Mirajane giggled and clasped her hands together excitedly.

" With pleasure!"

And soon, all the commotion died down to it's usual craziness. Lucy watched in amusement as Mei gobbled down her food, giving out a little burp at the end saying a tiny 'excuse me'. Lucy rested her head on her hand, finally actually taking a chance to study Mei's characteristics.

She did look an awful lot familiar, but...

Lucy shook her head. There was no way that Mei could actually be her daughter, it was impossible. She then thought back to the day before when she found Mei lying unconscious and bloody on the ground. She shivered inwardly, Mei must not be telling her something.

" Momma..." Lucy felt a tug on her arm and looked down at Mei. Mei sat there, looking at something nervously. Lucy followed her vision and noticed she was staring at Natsu.

" What is it Mei?" Mei kept her gaze a little longer before shaking her head, smiling at Lucy.

" Oh Nothing! Hey mommy, can you sing to me again!?" Mei asked with a dazzle in her eyes. Mirajane, who was cleaning a plate from behind the counter perked up in surprise at Lucy. Lucy never sang. A warm smile slipt across her face.

Lucy looked around in embarressment, checking to see if anyone heard. She failed to see Mira resting her arms on the counter and supporting her head with her hands, waiting in anticipation.

" Not now Mei, I'll sing to you later. Maybe aunt Mira can sing for you." Her eyes jumped around the room while she whispered to the girl. If they heard, they would most likely force her to sing infront of the whole guild.

Mei pouted and shook her head.

" No! I want momma to sing for me! Momma's singing is the best! I wanna hear our song!" Mei began to whine, her voice gradually getting louder and louder causing people to stare. Lucy tried shooshing her soothingly yet frantically, but Mei would continue to whine.

" Oh my. Oh Lucy, just sing for the child!" Mira urged motherly in the backround making Lucy jump, turning around to looke at her.

" Mira! You're making people stare!" She whisper yelled at the white-haired maiden who only giggled in reply. Mei tugged on her shirt again.

" Momma, sing to me please!?" Her head shot to Mei in confusion at the desperation in her voice.

" Yeah Lucy! Sing to us!" Lucy then shot her head to Natsu along with Mei who stared at him nervously again. He smiled and threw a thumbs-up to her, making her flustered. Wendy clapped her hands excitedly and hopefully.

" Oh yes! That would be nice!" Soon the whole guild was screeming at her to sing. Lucy sighed. Great, just what she prayed not to _happen_ happened! She looked back at Mei who scooted onto her laps and closed her eyes like she did last night, waiting.

She then watched everyone scoot closer, also closing their eyes, some sitting on the ground infront of her as if it were story time.

" You guys, I'm not that goo-" She shut up when everyone opened their eyes and glared at her. She was especially freaked out by Erza and Juvia... Well, Juvia just weirded her out. She clung on to Gray as if Lucy was trying to take him.

" Lucy, just shut up and sing." Someone from the croud yelled out to her. Lucy glared at everyone for a good minute, but everyone just thought she was preparing because their eyes were closed.

" Ugh fine! I'm only doing this for Mei." No one replied, staying silent, awaiting for her voice.

Lucy let out an 'eh hem' and let in a big breath. She could not believe she was doing this.

_Little star in the big sky_

_Shine brighter than the others_

_Special in your own way_

_Bring the joy and happiness_

Mei opened her eyes, the smile coming off her face. She looked down sadly and then back at Natsu, then to Lucy before closing her eyes again, forcing a smile back onto her face.

_But you can't not bring the sadness_

_For life is a game_

_That cannot be cheated on_

_So little star in the big dark sky_

_Shine brighter than the others._

It was silent for a minute and Lucy looked around worredly, wondering if she sounded bad.

" That was amazing mommy! Thanks so much, you're the best!" Mei stood up on Lucy's lap and hugged her hard.

" Damn Lucy, didn't know you could sing _that _well." Gray smiled at her while others nodded in approval.

" I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lucy sighed, not noticing Natsu come up and sit next to her. Neither of the two mages noticed the look on the little girls face.

" Lucy, you're gonna have to sing Happy and me to sleep sometime!" He laughed slapping his hand onto her back. She yelped at the pain and glared at the dragonslayer, rubbing the stinging on her back.

" That hurt, you idiot!" She yelled, smacking him on the arm. He glared back playfully, holding his arm.

" Hey! I didn't hit you that hard!" Lucy scoffed, cracking her knuckles.

" Oh? You want me to show you how hard you hit me? Or would you rather me show you how hard _I _can hit _you_!?" Natsu screamed like a girl, not being able to get away from the wrath of Lucy as she tackled him to the ground.

These actions soon caused a guild brawl somehow.

Mei sat back and watched her 'mom' beat up who she wanted to be her 'dad'. Mira came up and sat next to her.

" I see you and your mommy have made a great connection, though you just met yesterday."

Mei smiled softly, hiding the sadness in her eyes.

" Yup!" She sang.

' You're wrong...' A voice whispered in the back of her head though.

' You've known mommy for a long time...' Mei was silent while she listened to the voice in her head became bitter.

' You just came here to know why...' Mei shook her head.

" No..." She whispered to herself. 'Don't say it.' She said to the voice in her head.'It's not true!'

' You just wanna know why mommy and daddy abandoned you!' Tears brimmed Mei's eyes.

" No!" Mei screamed, gaining everyones attention. Lucy stared at Mei surprised inbetween her and Natsu giving eachother a death hold. He eyes then glared at Mira, thinking she was the culprit.

Mira held her hands up in surrender, showing she was innocent. Mei was silent before letting out a loud caugh and falling over.

Lucy gasped and jumped off of Natsu who got up with her, running towards Mei.

" Mei!"

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Still friggen having writer's block with my other stories! Anyways, I hope you get into this story, but if you're not the person for this suspense or plot twist stuff, I suggest you read no further. It's going to be very strong, in romance and tragety. But the story won't be so long! I might cry making further chapters! Wish me luck! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out soon!


	3. Only Mei's

Chapter 3:

' Mommy is my mommy. Only I can have her!'

' I want my mommy!'

' My mother doesn't love me!'

' I'll settle for mommy cause mommy loves me!'

' But momma abandoned me...'

' And daddy abandoned me...'

' I hate mommy.'

' I hate daddy.'

Mei woke up with a gasp, she looked around the dark room seeing nothing. The hot tears already found their way down her face before she could even control it. She wanted her momma.

" Momma!~" Mei cried, her voice wavering. She loved her mother, she couldn't let her be taken away from her like before, or worse, leave her. She balled her fists into her sobbing eyes, hoping to slow the tears.

" Hey. Hey. Everything's gonna be alright." A big warm hand with a deep voice pulled her into a cradling hug. Her eyes widened. Who was it?

There was some shuffeling until a light turned on by the bed she was on. She looked up to finally get a look at who was soothing her crying.

It was Natsu.

She slowly let go of him and looked around the room, noticing he was sitting on a chair by her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

' Daddy never did that for you...' The voice in the back of her head whispered bitterly but she decided to ignore it. She smiled at the man infront of her before realization hit her. She scanned the room urgently.

" Where's momma?" She asked worried. Natsu let out a small laugh and patted her head. She looked at him and he pointed at his lap. Mei looked down and there she saw her mom's head laying on his lap. Mei seemed to have failed to notice the other chair by Natsu that had a laying body.

" She was worried about you. I made her go to sleep though." He patted the blonde's head. Mei stared at Lucy for a few moments and then looked up at Natsu. He smiled a big toothy grin at her.

" You should get some rest. You did knock yourself cold." Mei was silent, wondering what he was talking about until she remembered. As if on que, she let out a big yawn and layed back down.

" Okay. Whatta' bout' you though?" Natsu smiled at her, giving a thumbs-up.

" Trust me, I'm going to be out like a rock once I close my eyes." Mei giggled and watched as he turned the light off and leaned back in his chair, trying not to wake up the sleeping blonde on his lap.

Mei honestly didn't think he'd be serious, but he actually did fall asleep right when he closed his eyes, snoring softly. Mei watched as Lucy wrapped her arms around him as she shifted to get comfortable in their awkward position.

She continued to watch them, and was actually amused at how uncofortable they looked. Lucy would move and that would make Natsu huff or groan in discomfort or it would be the other way around.

Some how, Lucy ended up having her elbow jabbed into his stomach. Mei heard him grumble and she pretended to sleep when she heard him wake up. She kept her eyes closed, listening to a small moan and a grumble.

It became silent and she kept her eyes closed for one more minute before she decided to open them. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but not hold back a smile.

Natsu had combined the chairs together so he could lay down on both with Lucy ontop of him and wrapped in his arms. They both seemed more comfortable already and just looking at their position made Mei want to just get up and lay ontop of them both.

But she felt too lazy and tired to do so, so she closed her eyes and allowed the sleep to overcome her.

' This is the perfect time for you to bond with your new mommy and daddy.' Mei stayed silent.

' No, mommy said that daddy wasn't actually daddy.' Mei thought to herself, actually confusing herself. She never got a reply as she soon fell into a deep sleep.

They must've fallen off the chairs because they were cuddled up on the floor. Mei smiled while she peeked over the bed to watch the two sleeping figures.

" I want mommy to get with daddy already." Mei said to herself, she watched them for a bit before she thought of something, making her frown. She then sat up on the bed and walked over the two sleeping figures and out of the infirmary to the guild hall. There wasn't a lot of people there yet because it was still so early in the morning. The only people there were the Strauss sisters and Cana.

" Oh! Why good morning sweety. Are you feeling better?" Mirajane asked in delight while Mei climbed up onto a stool next to Lisanna at the bar. She smiled and nodded her head.

" Yup, I'm just really hungry." She said patting her stomach. Lisanna giggled at her actions, looking her up and down.

" She really does look like Natsu and Lucy." She whispered to her elder sister. Mira nodded before heading behind the bar to make Mei some breakfast. Cana sipped some of her booze, staring at the child before she finally spoke up.

" Hey kid, where's your mommma and Natsu?"

" They're asleep still. They were cuddling on the floor without me." Mei pouted at her last statement. Lisanna blushed while Cana stood up and grabbed a camera out of nowhere, walking to the room where the two were in.

" Th-they're cuddling?" Lisanna asked before Mira came out with an enormous amount of food. Mei nodded.

" Yup. That's what I said." Mira was confused about what the two were talking about but shrugged it off, handing all the food to Mei who smiled in excitement as her stomach began to growl.

" Uhh. Mira-nee? Don't you think that's a little too much?" Lisanna asked a little worried as Mei started to gobble down her first plate.

" Of course not! Mei is a growing child, she needs all the food and energy she can get!" Mira pointed out happily, dodging the flying bits of food coming from Mei. Lissana watched Mei gobble up the food in astonishment.

" She even eats like Natsu too..." She whispered to herself. Cana soon walked out to the guild hall with a smug smile on her face.

" Cana, where were you at?" Mira asked her while Lisanna just sighed. Cana held up a camera.

" Just taking some pictures."

" Of what?" Cana smiled.

" See for yourself." She said before tossing it to the take-over mage. She caught it and looked at it in confusement. Lisanna walked over to her side to look at the pictures too when Mira opened up the pictures to look at them.

They both gaped at the pictures. Suddenly a squeal burst out of Mira's mouth as she began to jump around gleefully. Lisanna soon joined her, leaving Mei and Cana to stare at them awkwardly.

" Ugh..." Lucy's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She found herself staring at a chest. She pulled her head up to see the sleeping dragonslayer's face while he snored peacefully.

A blush began to find it's way to Lucy's face once she noticed the position the two were in. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist while her hands were rested comfortably on his broad chest.

" N-Natsu. Get up." She whisper yelled to the boy. His arms tightened around her waist as he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

" Be quiet Lucy. I'm trying to sleep." He said groggily, his eyes still closed and he was most likely still asleep. Lucy stayed quiet for a moment, then she started wiggling her way out of his grasp but failed miserably. He held onto her like she was a teddy bear.

Her face began to burn like fire, she didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or because she was flustered. Either way, it made her feel uncomfortable and very hot. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hand up over Natsu's face.

She was still for a moment, then she swung her hand down forcefully, whacking Natsu's face. The sound of a hard slap echoed throughout the guild hall.

" What the hell was that?" Cana asked looking around. Mira shook her head.

" Who knows."

" OW! WHAT THE HELL LUCY!?" Natsu yelled, placing a hand on his throbbing cheek. Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, turning her face to hide the red on her cheeks. She subconsiously turned her head to the bed where Mei was sleeping at and gasped.

" Mei! Where's Mei!?" She looked around the room furiously. Natsu groaned from the stinging on his cheeks while he began to get up slowly.

" She's probably out in the guildhall." He grumbled, Lucy sighed and shot him a look. She waited for him to stretch, not wanting to leave him behind. When he finished, the two walked out together into the hall.

It was emtpty and they turned their heads to see Mei gobbling up food while swinging her legs back and forth on the stool at the bar. There, she was accompanied by Mira, Lisanna, and Cana.

" Oh, Hey there cuddle-bugs." Cana slurred at them with a smug smile on her face. Lucy blushed and gaped at her while Natsu stared at her like she was retarded.

" Cuddle-what?" He asked with a strange tone to his voice, as if he was annoyed. Lisanna watched the two happily until she noticed the red mark on Natsu's cheek.

" What happen to your face Natsu?" She inquired while she began to inspect the mark, rubbing her smooth hand over the injury with care. Natsu grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets making Lucy sigh.

" Lucy whacked the hell out of me for no reason while I was trying to sleep." Natsu huffed.

" I was trying to wake you up!" She retorted angrily. Natsu eyed her.

" You didn't have to slap me!" He yelled back, defending his case. Lucy blushed a bit, trying to find the words to spit out at him but found nothing. Instead, she just walked over to Mei.

" Morning momma!" Mei spoke happily once she noticed Lucy heading her way.

" Morning Mei!" Lucy smiled at her adopted daughter before a frown came to her face.

" How do you feel? You're not hurting anywhere, are you?" Mei giggled at her mom's worry and shook her head.

" I'm fine! You worry too much momma." Lucy pouted while Cana and Natsu snickered. Lucy crossed her arms over her large chest, trying to hide her childishness.

" W-Well, that's what a mother should do for their child." Mei finished her last peice of bacon and turned on her stool to Lucy.

" What are we going to do today momma?" Lucy stared at Mei like a deer in the headlights before Mei's words finally registered in her head.

" Wha-? Oh! Um, we can go to town for the day if you want." Lucy smiled but secretly hoped deep down that Mei wouldn't make her spend too much on her or Lucy would have a new addition to the I-don't-have-a-home group.

Mei pondered her suggestion for a moment before nodding, giving a hum of approval.

" Okay... But we gotta take daddy with us." Mei spoke confidently. Lucy stepped away from her slightly and looked between her and Natsu.

" What? Daddy? Who-?" Natsu slung his arm over the freaking out blonde's shoulder and smiled his signature grin.

" Sure, why not!" Lucy watched as Cana and Lisanna smirked at the 'family' knowingly while Mira was making shoo-ing movements with her hands to her cheerfully and full of excitement.

Lucy sighed and slumped in Natsu's arm.

" It's a good thing I had Virgo bring us some clothes from my apartment. Let's get dressed into something fresh first okay? Natsu, wait here." Lucy then walked off with Mei into the back of the guildhall.

Natsu sat by the bar and asked Mira for some food. After she nodded and went to the kitchen, Lisanna started to bombard Natsu with questions.

" So what were you and Lucy doin' last night huh? Any intimacy going on last night? Saw you guys cuddling though. Any kissing?" Natsu leaned away from the white-haired girl awkwardly.

" What?..." The discomfort could be heard in his voice. It's not like he didn't understand what she was talking about, but even if him and Lucy did do it, he probably wouldn't be comfortable telling _her_ because the whole guild would know about it in a matter of seconds.

" Did _anything _besides cuddling happen!?" Lisanna asked urgently as she leaned toward him more with a freakishly determined look on her face. Natsu leaned away even more.

" No?..." He said and sighed with relief when Mira came out with his food. Just then, Mei and Lucy appeared back into the hall nice and fresh with new clothes.

" That was quick..." Cana mumbled through her mug. The girls talked while they waited for Natsu to eat. When he was finished, they set off to the town.

" Where're we going Lucy..?" Natsu asked rather boredly once they were at the border of the town. Lucy paused for a moment before shrugging.

" I dunno... Mei? Any ideas?" Mei put her finger to her lips in thought, though she just looked downright adorable. She then gasped when an idea popped up into her head, making Natsu and Lucy jump back slightly.

" I wanna go to the park!" Lucy and Natsu sighed.

" Mei, there is no park in town." Mei stared at Lucy wide eyed, soon her lip began to quiver and tears were forming at her eyes.

" Park it is!" Natsu shouted and turned around with Mei to the direction of the park. Lucy watched as Mei screamed in excitement along with Natsu for some reason. Lucy sighed again, she saw no difference between the two, so of course he'd want to go to the park. He's just like an over grown child.

" I had so much fun today! Thanks!" Mei sang to the two worn out 'adults'.

" No problem Mei." Natsu smiled through his exshaustion. That little girl knew how to ack a punch. Lucy smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment and then turned back around to Natsu.

" Thanks Natsu. Do want to come in and eat something real quick? It's getting late." Natsu smiled and waved her off.

" I wish, but I told Happy I'd go fishing with him yesterday and I haven't seen him at all today. So I need to go find him, he's robably mad at me." Lucy nodded her head and smiled.

" Okay, well see you tomorrow then."

" See you tomorrow!" Mei repeated after her. Natsu smiled and nodded before turning around and walking off to the direction of the guild.

When he was out of sight and when Lucy turned around to open the door, Mei's smile vanished. She watched Lucy open the door blankly. Once Lucy turned her head to Mei, she smiled a fake smile, but Lucy couldn't tell.

" It's time to go to bed Mei." Mei nodded and walked past her.

" Alright." She yawned as the two got dressed into some pajamas. Mei jumped into the bed and turned around to Lucy.

" You have to sing our lullaby first momma!" Mei pouted through her sleepy face. Lucy laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking Mei in and patting her head.

But before she could even begin, Mei was already out like a lightbulb. Lucy laughed.

' She's so full of piss and vinegar, but once she gets into the bed she completely shuts down. Just like someone else I know...' Lucy thought to herself while she got into the bed next to Mei.

When she fell asleep not too long afterwards, Mei opened her eyes and looked back over to Lucy. A frown formed on her face and she rubbed Lucy's cheek.

" I won't let anyone take you away from me momma."

**Author's note: **Omg! I'm so tired, I'm going to bed. Hoe you enjoyed this chapter though, leave a like, fav., and a reply!


End file.
